2.1. PROJECT 2 (Wagner) [unreadable] New Labeling Schemes, NMR Technology, and MP Structure and Function The major objectives of this project are to develop MP reconstitution and isotope labeling methods and new NMR experiments for the proposed pipeline to facilitate MP structure determination by solution NMR. These new developments, in combination with methods to be established in other projects of the Center, will enable routine NMR structure determination of MPs and characterization of MP complexes.